Heart To Heart
by MysticalMortals
Summary: Frustrated with Draco, Lucius calls Severus for help. M/M (AU no magic)


The house seemed to vibrate with every beat of the drum and every thrum of the guitar. Though the voice singing out loud seemed to be the puzzle piece that brought it all together making the house feel like it was part of subtle aftershocks of an earthquake.

With his head bowed at his desk, Lucius sighs as he rubs his temples in soothing circles. The provided technique did nothing for his headache. In fact, he believes it was only growing. He could only thank the moon that he didn't get migraines.

The music thumping in the background was becoming a habit that never seemed to end within the small manor. Lucius was glad that his son had found a hobby with his friends, but that's all it was, a hobby. The need to practice all day, every day, and almost every night was completely unnecessary.

It wasn't something to strive for and it wasn't a honest living. Sure most people made it and many of those people actually last, but that was mostly on a whim and requires a lot of time and work. Then again most of those people were broke and working shit jobs just to have their next day meal before they were even famous, but his son didn't fit that list.

Draco already had a job working with his company and made more than enough to actually be living on his own, even if he was only seventeen. He was almost a grown man and soon he would be attending college and creating his own business or in the very least something as respectable as a doctor.

He always had an knack for helping people. Something he most likely got from his mother as a child. Lucius figured that's how The Ballistic Dragons came about. With as many flyers that were lying around the house there was no way he would be able to forget their band's name, yet alone anyone else in the manor.

A groan escapes his lips as he leaves the safety of his desk to go to the bathroom. Reaching in the medicine cabinet, he grabs a bottle of aspirin and pops two.

He couldn't say he didn't try. Lucius had tried plenty of times before. He was a hard working man and he wasn't one to give up so easily, but neither was his son and even though that was a fact that made him proud, it was also a problem.

He was having trouble getting Draco to visit some valuable colleges and actually fill out some of the applications he had presented. Even the teachers he had contact with couldn't get him to fill out an accessible application.

Was it really so much to ask that his son took a little interest in his future. He just wants to make sure he's well off and in the very least had an actual degree. Something to fall back on when his band possibly failed.

As he made his way back to the black leather bound chair, a soft knock sounds upon the door.

"Come in," he said as he took a seat.

The music blares loudly as the door opens before shutting again. He watches as a body almost as lithe as his, but not quite, enters the spacious office. Severus hair was in a tousled mess as if he just rolled out of bed. He wore his outfit in the typical black that graced his skin every day. Lucius wondered if there was anything besides black in the man's closet. Were best friends allowed to buy their best friend clothes, or was it only okay if you were a girl, because Lucius was seriously contemplating it.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Severus eyes his friend consciously as he enter the room. Lucius has been trying to get a hold of him all week. Unfortunately, he's been busy of late. As a chemist, Severus was always experimenting with any concoction he could get his hands on to. Luckily, it's been something he's been doing for years and now makes little to no mistakes in the process.

Of course, Lucius wasn't the only one who's been bugging him lately. Narcissa had manage to get a hold of him also. Only instead of using the phone to her advantage, she popped right up on his door step. There was definitely no way he could ignore a persistent Narcissa. You would think she was a Malfoy born and breed right along with Lucius.

So he wasn't surprise when he was dragged out of his bed and into a simple black shirt and a pair of dark jeans that hasn't seen the light of day till now. He didn't even have time to brush his hair.

Even Lucius mildly distress state couldn't compare to his rugged look, but then again he was always well put together. It wasn't hard to tell that the man's head was bothering him. His fingers were on his temple and his hair was slightly ruffled. The slight frown on his face gave him small wrinkles and creases near his eyes as well as his forehead.

Severus could only opt for the obvious and reason it was the music drumming throughout the manor. The noise was so loud, he felt as if his body was dancing on it's own accord.

He settle himself in the chair as he waited patiently for Lucius to speak.

"How are you, Severus?"

"I'd be better if I had actually slept in today, but I am well and that's all we can ask for. How about we cut the formalities and just get straight to the point? What is it you really want to discuss, Lucius?"

Lucius stretched in his chair before lazily sitting back. This was probably the most laid back Severus has ever seen him. He watches as the man runs his fingers through his hair causing it to frizz a bit in the front before exhaling loudly.

"Draco."

"What about him?"

"This hobby of his," he huffs. "It's getting out of hand. I'm very much tired of hearing it all day. I tried to reason with the boy, but nothing ever seems to get through to him. It makes me wish he was still eight years old. He may have been a brat, but at least he was manageable."

"A better wish would be for him to be out of the house. Besides, I thought you vowed never to be like your father. Don't you think this boards the line? Maybe he's feeling pressure to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Of course I'd never want to be compared to my father, but I highly doubt that this boards the line. The only thing I've been bugging him about is his college applications which have yet to be filled. Hell," Lucius sighed. "I don't even know if he has his sights on anything. Is it too much to ask that your child has a secure future?"

"No, it's not. But pressuring him to actually go to college isn't really that far off from your father. You're lucky enough to have made his company into something you really wanted and your own on top of that. You have to let the boy decide what's best for him."

"He doesn't know what's best for him and please do not relate that to my father."

He was back to sitting straight as his body stiffens with every word. Severus pursed his lips. He really didn't want to deal with a truly pissed Malfoy and he thanks whatever stars in heaven for never being on the man's bad side, but how could he not compare him to his father.

He's portraying almost the exact image. He seemed to be so blindsided by making sure Draco was well off, he didn't even realize he might actually be pressuring the boy with his constant reminders. No doubt Narcissa was probably doing the same, but instead of pressuring him about school, she was probably hoping her baby boy would never grow up.

"How can you be sure he doesn't know what's best for himself? One must learn and at some point one must make mistakes, and the boy has made plenty. You can't be with him forever, just as Narcissa can't protect him forever. You've got to let the boy grow up in his own way. He'll take some of your advice on the way."

"But, how can you be sure?"

"Well you can't, but isn't that beauty of being a parent. Isn't that what you told me," Severus asks as he leans forward. His elbows now embedded into his thighs as he looks closer at Lucius. "I've been a teacher for many years and I've seen children come into their own many times, some younger than others, such as the Potter boy. Even the Weasley twins have made their own success and do you think their mother was anywhere near letting them fly that route. Hell, your son plays music with Ron Weasley. I've never thought I live to see that in this lifetime. You've have to let your child grow Lucius. Let him be his own man."

Lucius let's out a cold chuckle as he slaps his hands on the desk.

"I have no problem with that Severus. Narcissa probably has it harder than most. He's her only child and the two have become somewhat close in one way or another. All I want is for him to try. Try and put a little effort into his future. You can't gain success or any type of living if you don't try and going to school may help him with whatever goals he may have. I just want him to do whatever it takes to make his dream come true. For fuck sakes, I don't even know if he has a dream to obtain."

"Hey, he'll show his way soon enough. Just give it time."

"He doesn't have time. He graduates this year and he'll be turning of age within a couple of months. He needs to start now."

"Do tell, Lucius. What would you like me to do? Go barge in there like the bat everyone thinks me to be and persuade him to think about his schooling for the very near future."

"No, if I wanted to persuade him. I would have done that myself. It's in the Malfoy blood," he smirks. "No, I just want you to go speak to the boy if you will as if you would for Potter or even better family."

"Ah, yes family. Funny thing about that is, we could always find someone more subtle. Possibly blood related that is."

"No, Draco's too stubborn for that and besides, I've already tried," Lucius smiles. "But I'm sure his favorite uncle can get him to focus on the matter. He always did look up to you. I'm sure he would follow your every word."

Severus huffs as he falls back into his chair carelessly. His head leaning on the edge of the chair as he stares at the ceiling. The music now a very obvious background noise as it beat against the walls within the light silence.

"There's no way out of this is there?"

"No."

"Even if I told you that I'm known for not being so good at having hearts to hearts and that you should know this since we've practically grown up side by side."

Lucius laughed.

"You say that after what you just told me. Are you sure you're a teacher? I would think one would know what a heart to heart is."

"Indeed, I was hoping you wouldn't. A definite fail on my part. I forget you learn something new everyday."

This time his laugh was filled with a small snort as he tries to hold it in. It cause Severus to smile in return as he watches his friend worry lines cease and a genuine smile place his face.

"Just go," Lucius shoos. "The sooner the better."

"As you wish," Severus sighs; his smile still subtly present upon his face.

Making his way to the door, he enters the hall and follows the music.

Wiping the sweat from his face, Draco watches as Ron finishes his drum solo before singing the last lines. He gives the red head a bright smile as the music slowly dies out.

"That was fuckin' awesome," Theo exclaims.

Draco nods his head in agreement along with the others.

They've been practicing on the same song for a while now, and even though it hasn't taken them as long to get the lyrics ready as it did the actual band's name, it did go through a lot of changes. Lyrics were added and deleted, tunes were changed, and beats were made. As of now everything seemed to be running smoothly and they already had a few more songs ready to be produce. They just needed to figure out a beat and let the magic happen. Draco was hoping no more problems would come about after actually settling on a genre.

At least all agreed on the songs name, 'Heart to Heart.' There was nothing gentle about the song or even heartfelt. The song was mostly about bodies and every teenage boy's dream, pure adultery sex. Draco could only be grateful that the song was sophisticated enough that you really had to listen to the lyrics to understand the song.

"Okay," he said looking around. "Heart to Heart is a success. We just need in the very least three more songs out of the way."

Grabbing the bottle of water on the stool next to him, he watched as the guys began to pack their instruments. Taking a sip from the bottle, Draco grabs his guitar and walks towards his case.

The door opens just as he turns his attention towards Blaise and the other guys. The suggestion of playing video games and smashin' on junk food on the tip of his tongue.

Draco eyes zoom in on that of his Godfather's as he walks into the room. His eyes couldn't help but to roam the exposed arms that probably hasn't seen the light of sun for quite some time, but that doesn't stop them from being slightly muscular and even though he was tall and thin he was very much fit.

"Well, I see you all are finally done making noise."

If it wasn't for the twinkle in those dark eyes Draco might have taken offense to that. Though in reality, his dad had called his music noise so many times that he was pretty much immune to it. Of course Draco was never really offended by the term and he knows the actual meaning of his father's words. He also knew his father didn't understand.

It was most likely the reason his father had been pressuring him about college applications and pushing schools at him from left to right. Knowing his father Draco decided to ignore him and respond by not doing a damn thing and playing his music loudly for two weeks straight. He was surprise they didn't go through the whole month. All he could think was that everything was going according to plan as he looks at his Godfather.

"Yeah, just got done actually," Ron voices from behind him. "We were just bout to leave if that's what you were wondering."

"Not particularly, but that would be very welcome."

Draco watches as his friends gather all of their things before making their way towards the door. He didn't miss the wink from Ron and obvious smirks from the others as they passed Severus out the door.

"So… what's up Sev?"

He watched as the man's brow raised at the casual calling of his name passes his lips. Draco only smiles as if nothing is wrong and as if calling his Uncle by his name is everything, but strange.

"Nothing, he said as he looked around the room, just wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing."

"I'm doing great."

"I'm sure you are, but at last, that doesn't stop conversation. So let's talk."

Before Severus came any farther into the room, Draco stops him with a hand on the shoulder. Not caring if his hand lingers a little longer than necessary.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable. Perhaps a place that doesn't smell like sweat and musk."

"Where would you prefer?"

"My room of course. I'm actually need of changing," he said as he gestured to his sweaty body.

"What difference is that supposed to make," Severus says with one of his rare smiles.

It made Draco want to burst at the spot and give a small smile of his own. He made no comment as he bumps the man on his way out and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

Severus sighs as he relaxes fully within the arm chair. He was bored out of his mind and the boy had been in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes; though it felt like a hour.

If there was time to gaze around the boy's room and see everything twice, excluding his personal belongings of course, then the boy had definitely taken quite some time in the bathroom.

It didn't help that Severus was still very much tired and was beginning to have trouble trying to keep his eyes open. He wishes he was in his lab, or better yet, bed. Both would preoccupy his time in the matter of seconds.

The sound of the door opening and soft thuds coming from his right has him opening his eyes. He quickly shuts them with a heavy exhale as he tries to stay composed. The boy had no modesty what so ever; definitely Malfoy breed and born.

When the rustling finally quiet down, Severus opens eyes and stares at the young man across from him. He was no longer in a short towel that barely passed his thighs and hardly wrapped around his lithe frame. Though the outfit he had on was no better.

"Don't you think you might want to dress in more appropriate attire," he asks as he eyes the too small shorts and the fitting tank top on the boy's thin frame.

"Why bother with formalities? You've seen me at my worse. No need to worry now."

How could he not worry? This was the most skin he's seen of the boy since he was a little child and parading around the house naked. It has definitely been some time because all he could think was how well he's grown.

Subtly removing his eyes from the exposed flesh of his thighs, Severus eyed his fingers before looking Draco in the eyes.

"So, you're father has some concerns about your future."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"If you are aware, why not do anything about it? I'm sure his constant nagging is getting annoying."

"It is, but then I play my music and everything becomes less annoying. I'm no longer aggravated and my father sulks through the halls. I feel it works wonders in those types of situations."

"I believe your father wouldn't mind the music so much if you filled out at least one application. It certainly doesn't help that you and your so-called band practices here all the time."

"I don't see why it matters. Why should I bother with school?"

"You don't have to bother with school? Just fill out an application. No one's forcing you to go."

Draco shrugs.

"It feels like it."

Severus sighs as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, what's it going to take for you to fill out a application."

Draco eyes seemed to brighten in that very moment.

Severus jumps in surprise when he feels himself with a lap full of Draco and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

Those were the magic words Draco had been waiting for. He was surprise his Uncle actually asked him what it would take. Usually, he would have tried to bribe him, but there wasn't much evidence left behind for that.

This was the perfect opportunity to get exactly what he wanted and what he wanted was to be fuck. He wanted to see Severus loose control. He wanted to see him wild and undone; more so than he seemed to be now.

Hopping in the man's lap, legs spread on either side of him, Draco wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He would have been dumb not to take this chance. He would have been even dumber not to notice the man's obvious leer before he turned his eyes.

He's been dreaming about this for some time. Draco isn't sure when it started, but what he did know was that this attraction wasn't going away any time soon. He's been planning this moment for months and he's been practicing whenever the time was available; which was daily.

He watches as the man's eyes widen even more as he spoke in a small whisper. "I want you to fuck me."

He clenched his thighs and tighten his hands in Severus hair as he tried to push him off. Severus grip was hard on his hips as he looked Draco in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Draco gave a soft laugh as he leaned his head closer into Severus, his lips skimming the outer shell of his ear.

"I'm making you a deal. I'll fill out a college application, several in fact, if you pull out your dick and fuck me in the ass," he says as he begins to grind his lower half into the other man's lap.

His breath hitch as the younger man's ass began to grind down on his lap. Tightening his grip on Draco's hips did nothing to stop his mouth from descending down his neck. Severus grits his teeth as he tries to stop the groan from releasing his mouth. Every inch of his body felt stiff, including his dick, which perked up as soon the words fuck and ass slipped from those soft pink lips.

"I'm sure we could find a more suitable arrangement. Something more appropriate and wouldn't have me bury six feet underground. Besides, I'm not even gay."

He watches as Draco's body shook and his mouth curve into amusement.

"Your dick says otherwise, and don't you think for one moment that mother didn't tell me about your time with Sirius. She said you guys use to pick with each other like cats and dogs. Did you fuck like ones too, Sev."

Severus couldn't stop the actual groan from escaping his lips as his shoulders were grabbed roughly just as Draco lifted his hips and slammed down hard into his lap.

He felt his cock jump at the added attention and couldn't help but to rock his hips against the plump ass on top of him. He cursed Narcissa for being so obtrusive. He didn't expect anyone to notice his relationship with Black, but there was no way he could deny it. The women has never been wrong before and there was no doubt in his mind that Draco knew that as well. She had great intuition.

"You shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why? I want to do this. It's a win win situation. Every one wins. My father gets what he wants, and we both get the thrill of hot sex."

Before Severus could voice a word, that delectable mouth was on his in a instant. His mouth open accordingly at the swipe of the tongue.

He would be lying if he said that he tried. Hell, he didn't even put in any effort in trying to stop Draco advances. He didn't want to stop it. The boy was every bit of satisfying as he thought he would be and more.

Instead Severus pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. His hips never faltering in its efforts. The kiss became more heated and passionate as their tongues wrestle together; their teeth clinking against each others in the process.

Lowering his hands to the full flesh of ass that sat heavily against his cock, he grips Draco roughly as he sucks in the swell of his bottom lip between his teeth. He could feel the outline of his hardness poking him in the stomach.

Looking down, the wet spot on the front of his shorts were easy to see. Severus grinded up into the heated flesh above him harder as a groan slipped his lips.

He was startled when Draco pushed back and lifted away from his lap. His eyes were a shocking blue and were darker than usual. He watched as he pulled up his shirt exposing skin almost as pale as his own; though in comparison it looked golden.

His eyes drilled into the solid muscle and the prominent pink specks against his chest that were just ready for the taking. Severus dick was straining against the old fitted jeans practically ready to bust from it's confinements.

His eyes grew heavy with lust as he watched those too small shorts slid down those slim hips, leaving them bare in it's wake. The groan that escapes his lips was loud too his own ears as the flushed tip of Draco's glistening dick was exposed to the light. His groans only grew louder when Draco began to moan with every stroke of his cock.

Severus took it in all in stride. He watched as the younger man shut his eyes and exposed his delicious neck in the process. While he was distracted, he quickly expose of his own clothes.

A smirk etched his lips as Draco let out a loud yelp. Severus hands were once again glued to the firm ass before him. He drop pedal drops Draco on to the bed and watched as his cock bobbed with each movement.

With a pull on his wrist, he fell on the bed with a hard thump. His thighs were soon filled of soft flesh and a hard cock. His eyes fluttered as he watched Draco's hips moved languidly against his. The moans that escaped his mouth were intoxicating and seemed to get louder with every push of his hips.

The wetness between their bodies only made his movements faster. Severus couldn't take his eyes off the flush moist tip of Draco's throbbing cock as it rubbed against his own.

Holding his hips, he lifts him closer so that his dick now sits in between his parted cheeks and forced his hips to move harder against his own; Draco's hand now above his chest.

"Do you have anything," Severus gravelly voice sounded.

His fingers edging around the curve of Draco's ass as he let his fingers near his puckered entrance. Before his fingers could reach its destination, Draco quickly sat up and smacks Severus hands out of the way.

He watches as his lips fall slack as he rocks his hips back and forth before crying out in a breathy moan. His eyes zeros in on the waxy little plug as Draco pulls it forward with a smug smile upon his face.

"The beauty of extra long showers."

Severus heart sped up as he watches Draco lower his body till his face was align with his cock. His hips buck as the tip of his tongue met the dark wet tip of his dick. He groaned as the slit was swiped repeatedly. Not realizing his eyes have shut, he opens them at the feel of those pouty lips engulfing the head of his cock.

Draco's hair was a sweat wild heap above his head . He watches as his cheeks hollows as he swallows Severus whole; his face nearing the thatch at the base of his cock. His head bobbing effortlessly as he left a shine of spit causing his straining member to gleam in the light. Grabbing on to his short locks, Severus fucked into his mouth repeatedly. As soon as he felt his balls tightening and the subtle pressure within his lower stomach, he roughly pulled Draco off with a loud pop.

Draco readily crawls back over his lap. Spreading his legs wide as he straddle Severus thighs and took hold of his erection.

"Condom," Severus cautioned.

Draco smile seemed more malicious than most as he gripped Severus tighter and pointed him towards his entrance. He slipped in with little ease as tight wetness began to surround his cock.

"You're lot bigger than my toys."

Draco's face was flush as he tried to relax. His face scrunched up in pain and pleasure as Severus cock slid farther into his body. He let's out a breathy moan as his dick fills him to the hilt. He was so tight, Severus thought he might come at any moment.

Severus admired his profile as he got use the intrusion. It was hard not to fuck into him with blind oblivion with his face colored red, his pouty lips wide open, and his back bowed in pleasure. He rocks his hips forward and releases a moan when Draco ass constricts around him.

He watches as Draco leans forward placing his hands on Severus chest and begins to carefully move his hips. He releases a moan and shudders uncontrollably as his prostate was obviously hit within a matter of seconds.

"I want you to cum inside me until I'm full," he groaned. "I trust you. Fuck me, Sev."

"Fuck," Severus hissed.

Severus could only comply as he began to rock his hips into Draco's tight ass. A groan echoed loudly as he watch Draco's cock bounce up and down as he rocked his hips faster. The sound of skin smacking against one another grew louder as they matched thrust for thrust.

"Harder," Draco begged. "Fuck me harder."

Draco gasp and whimpers as Severus pulled him off his cock. Sitting up, he knelt on his knees and pulled Draco's back against his chest. He easily slipped back into him with a hard thrust causing the younger man to let out a sharp yell before a long moan slipped his lips.

One hand gripped his hip bone as the other played with one of the erect pink nubs begging for attention. As soon as the young man's neck was exposed, Severus moved his mouth on to Draco's pale flesh.

He licked, sucked, and bit the skin until it was an even darker shade of red than Draco's already cherry kissed skin. He grits his teeth as Draco's hand comes up behind his neck and tightens in his hair. He grunts as he begins to slam his ass down harder above him in effort to come.

He could tell Draco was nearing his climax as his body began to shake and muscles tighten with each movement. Severus took a hold of the leaking cock in front of him and gripped it roughly as he circled the wet tip with his thumb and jerked him in time with his thrust.

In a matter of seconds Draco cum was shooting in his hands and along the sheets. His ass clenching around his sheath cock repeatedly.

"Come on, Sev. Fuck me and shoot me with your cum. I want feel you deep inside me," Draco said breathlessly.

Severus groans and begins to pump his hips faster. He thrust rapidly until his body was shaking and his cock was as deep as it could go. The feeling of Draco's muscles clenching around him had him coming in spurts, filling Draco to the brim.

Draco sighs in delight at the weight of Severus against his back. He felt completely sated even as cum dripped down his thighs and the awkward position they currently laid in.

He couldn't remember a time he came so hard. Never did he imagined that being fucked could feel anything as amazing as that. Not, even his toys could go that deep or feel that satisfying.

His legs crack as Severus pulls him back so they now lie on their backs. Their sweaty bodies still pressed together as the heat between them began to settle.

Turning on to his side, he pressed his face into the crook of the older man's neck and gave a languid swipe. The salty mixture filling his tongue.

"That was fun."

Severus snorted.

"Indeed."

"We should do it again."

"No, we shouldn't. We had a deal. This was a win win situation. You still owe me something in turn."

Draco saw that coming. He anticipated the outcome of Severus words. It didn't bother him one bit.

"You want a blowjob?"

"No."

"You sure? It's much better than a handjob."

"Don't play coy. Are you going to fill out some acceptable college applications?"

Draco looks into those dark eyes and grin.

"If you want acceptable, another fuck is to be required."

At the sight of Severus pursed lips and heavy brow, Draco could only smile. He always loved pissing the man off. It was a way to waste time. It was also a way to spend as much time with him as possible. It was probably why he had always tried so hard to learn chemistry. Thankfully for him, it came naturally.

"No need to get pissy, Sev. You're no fun when you're grumpy. I've already been accepted to Yale, Harvard, and all the other schools you deemed acceptable. Not hard to do when you're at the top of your class, well second, but it's pretty close," Draco shrugged. "I plan on going to Juilliard, maybe Harvard."

Severus eyes twinkled.

"You've already made plans?"

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy. It's in the nature to plan early. I plan on producing music right after my band becomes famous. After that I'll leave it to Ron and produce other bands. Maybe the people I'll meet at Juilliard. Only natural of course. After I have a name for myself, it's my own company from then on," he smiled brightly. "A Malfoy can only make millions of course."

"And you didn't tell your father because…"

"It's a child's duty to annoy one's parent and make them worry, besides it helped my plan splendidly."

"And what plan was that?"

"To get my one continuous dream to come true. For you to fuck me. I've only ever topped, but wow."

He laughed as Severus gives him an incredulous look. The man then buries his face into his hair as snort fell from his mouth before a hearty laugh follows.

Draco smiled as Severus arms wrapped around his body and pulled him closer to his chest.

"All this just to get me into your bed? How long did you plan this," he asked as he calmed down.

"For a while now. The guys have actually been helping for the last couple of weeks. They had some great ideas."

"Well, that's… shocking."

"Mhmm, a little, but they were very helpful. I got what I wanted. So they did something right."

"There is that."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Do you have to ask."

"No, I just wanted to boost my ego a little more."

"You don't need boosting. You're ego almost as big as your father's."

"Maybe a little bigger," he smirked. "But I do need something," Draco said as he rubbed his half hard cock against Severus hip. "I think another fuck is required."

"Do you now?" Severus said with a raised brow.

"Yes. I deserve an award for all my efforts and a lot more for my accomplishments. I'm set and stone."

"That you are," Severus said as he eyed him. "Very well."

Draco soon found his mouth covered by a pair of moist lips and his body covered by hard muscle. His legs opened to accommodate those thin hips. He groans in delight as he wraps his arms around those broad shoulders and his cock rubs against the older man's half mast erection.

Draco's only thought was that this was way better than the lyrics 'Heart to Heart' could ever compare to.


End file.
